A droid now Cybertronian
by Prowlfan1011
Summary: When A certain astromech droid is destroyed, she gets sent over to another universe where another war is about to start. Things change more and more as she's about to fight for two planets she's never known about.


**Me: Hey, what up? I'm back again with another crossover and it's Transformers Animated with Star Wars!**

 **Alpha: you come up with these ideas, often?**

 **Me: Me? Well, not all the time, I've been working on it since ten months ago.**

 **Luke: Will I be in it?**

 **Me: you will in future chapters, but I'm focusing on the TFA episodes first.**

 **Optimus: and you have a plan for us being in the Star Wars universe?**

 **Me: Eeyup.**

 **Ezra: Cool! But which era are you bringing first?**

 **Me: I won't say, but you have to read the story to find out.**

 **Luke: Is he always like this?**

 **Alpha: Sometimes, but you'll get used to him.**

 **Me: Oh yeah? and who's the one who complains about me slacking off when I'm actually finding inspiration and ideas to write, HMMM?**

 **Alpha: OH YOU WANNA GO THERE, MR. WRITER'S BLOCK!?**

 **Me: OH YOU'RE SO PUSHING IT, PRETTY BOY!**

 **Alpha: DON'T CALL ME PRETTY BOY, SLACKER!**

 **Me: THAT'S IT!**

 **Alpha: BRING IT!**

 ***Starts a cartoon fight cloud***

 **Luke: Should we stop them?**

 **Ezra: Nah, We better start off with the disclaimer without them, don't want to make a bad first impression.**

 **Luke: Right, Prowl doesn't own us or Transformers Animated, if he did, we wouldn't be here. We belong to Lucasfim and Disney.**

 **Ezra: Wait you said if Prowl DID own us, we wouldn't exist?!**

 **Luke: 'Fraid so, still, let's read.**

 **Me: OW! Watch it! That doesn't go there!**

 **Alpha: Wait, what was I doing again?**

 **Me: *My spine breaks* MY SPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Alpha: WHOOPS!**

 **Ezra: Start the chapter, Luke! I'll get the medical kit!**

 **Luke: Enjoy the chapter, everyone. We'll patch Prowl up the best we can.**

* * *

Death, pain, that's what a certain female astromech droid had experienced when almost all of her dome was ripped off by a Buzz droid as her dome was floating towards a wormhole, but this wormhole was a portal to a another universe.

As the dome entered, the wormhole disappeared in a bight flash of light, leaving no sight of her dome to be found.

 _Where am I? Am I dead? Why am I here?What is this place?_ The droid, now a soul, thought as she floated around a dark empty void where a blue light appeared before the droid, though she could not communicate like a human, she could only speak in a series of beeps and whistles.

"I understand your current situation, little one, fear not, for I shall give you a second chance." the blue light spoke in a motherly voice, the droid was confused. "I am the Allspark, an object with a power not to be abused in any way possible, I take it that you are not from my universe." The droid's thought was proof enough for the Allspark to understand.

"hmm, you are new to the Well of Allsparks, yet you want to live." The Allspark summarized, then all of a sudden, the droid was covered in in a ball of the same blue light, and for the first time in her life, she shrieked like a human, but her confusion let itself get the better of her. "Don't worry, I will guide you through your rebirth."

The female droid was confused even more, then blackness came for a minute, until she woke up in a room, she saw two blurry figures, one red and blue and the other blue and gray.

Until her vision fully cleared, the two figures she saw were giant droids. Her eyes went wide as she screamed, causing the two droids to stumble back as she backed away from them.

"What was that for?! You nearly blew out my audio receptors!" The blue and gray droid yelled at her, the red and blue droid slowly came towards her, in a father like way, picking her up with his hand, allowing her to sit up.

"I'm sorry for Sentinel's temper, he's been like that ever since." The Female droid laughed, she felt safe with the red and blue droid. "His name's funny. Although, I don't know where I am." The blue and gray droid was about respond but the red and blue droid beat him to the punch. "You are in the medbay on Cybertron." _Cybertron?_ She thought, the droids she had just met were nothing she never saw before.

"so who...made you? I'm sorry if I insulted you." She said, the two droids looked at each other wondering who would go first, the red and blue droid went first. "Well, we were created by the Allspark." This caused the female Droid to stand up, with a surprised look on her face. "you were created by the Allspark? I just met the allspark a minute ago!" The two droids were shocked, they never knew the female droid met the Allspark, herself. "Just what are you? I bet you're a Decepticon spy." the blue and gray droid accused. "I'm a droid, and I'm not a spy. And what's a Decepticon?" The female droid asked.

The red and blue droid went next. "The Decepticons are evil, uncaring Cybertronians who want nothing more than ruling an entire universe. We're Cybertronians as well as you are, and we're Autobots, we protect those who can't defend themselves against the Decepticons." The Female droid was surprised. _An entirely different galaxy in a war, must be something our galaxies share._ The droid thought. "You guy are just like the Jedi, and these Decepticons sound like the Separatist, otherwise you guys are similar to them, I can see it in my eyes, the possibilities are endless!" the droid's eyes lit with excitement, which confused the two Cybertronians. "Oh, I forgot to ask you about your name." the red and blue Cybertronian smiled. "My name is Optimus Prime, if you want to know why my name is unfamiliar to you, it's part of the rank in my name." The Prime said, droid was confused, she never knew she was among Cybertronians who were in the military, or at least one of them.

"I'm a washout, me and my team were on an unofficial mission to a planet and lost a teammate that day." The droid felt sorry for Optimus, it was the same with her death. "I...understand." She said sadly.

 _There's something she's not telling us, oh well, I'll ask her about it later._ Optimus thought as he looked at the droid with concern. "Uh...if you don't mind, Sentinel, I'd like to take her to Ultra Magnus." Optimus offered to Sentinel. "Meh, I don't care, it's your funeral." He arrogantly waved to Optimus as he began to leave, but he stopped to hear an angry and insulted voice. "Hey! You just insulted him and you're leaving him here? Why I ougtta..." the Droid suddenly jumped from Optimus's hand to Sentinel's face at an incredible distance.

To his shock and amusement, the droid placed a very large and deep punch in Sentinel's chin, the droid finished what she did and when she saw the damage to Sentinel's chin, she gasped. "oh my gosh, I have very mixed emotions about this."

Optimus decided to step in. "Well, I think it's time we go see Ultra Magnus, and as for you, Sentinel, you got what you deserve, so if I were you, I'd get that looked at." The two left leaving Sentinel to register what just happened.

"I don't believe what just happened, first I get angry, the next I know, there's a big hole in his chin right where I was standing! Can you believe that?" Optimus looked his small friend in a humorous way.

"Optimus Prime." A voice called out. Optimus turned to see to where the voice came from. He turned to see who the voice belonged to and to his surprise was Ultra Magnus standing behind him. "Ultra Magnus, sir." he saluted, Ultra Magnus did the same. "what brings you here?" Optimus asked.

"I came to see the patient, and I see she's fine. Where is Sentinel prime?" He asked, Prime slightly chuckled. "You just missed a shocking moment with our patient here." Then he told Ultra Magnus what happened, when he was finished, Magnus chuckled. "I see, I knew he was going to get what was coming to him because of his arrogance." Optimus had minutes register to hear what he heard.

"you mean you knew all along ?" Ultra Magnus nodded. "I did. When I figured you stood up for him, I knew you weren't the one who was responsible, which I knew when I assigned you to a Space Bridge repair crew, and when she came along, I was concerned for her." The droid was touched, she felt happy for once.

"When I felt that I needed to check on her, the medics reported that she had extraordinary power in her spark." Magnus explained. The two friends were shocked when he continued. "However, they said she wouldn't use it until the time was right."

"What kind of power does she have?" Optimus asked, Magnus looked hopeful. "The power to bring objects to life." The droid was shocked, now she knew why. "That's why the Allspark gave me these powers!" She exclaimed. Ultra Magnus was curious "did she say the Allspark?" Optimus spoke up. "Trust me, sir. She might know something we don't know about the Allspark." The droid was next.

"Believe me, I wish I knew more about the Allspark myself, but that's all I know." she confessed.

"You did assign me to a repair crew, Right? Well, I think I need more than four 'bots." Optimus explained.

"Who do you have in mind?" Ultra Magnus asked as they went to his office. As they were selecting a few candidates, the female droid saw a certain green Autobot that was marked 'in the brig'.

"Who's he? Did he do something wrong?" She asked, Ultra Magnus looked at her. "That is Wasp, he was accused of being a Decepticon spy."

"Why would he be accused for being a spy? If you ask me, I think he's innocent." The female droid replied, Ultra Magnus looked at her in confusion. "How do you know he's innocent?"

The droid shrugged. "I don't, but I have a feeling that he's innocent. Optimus, who was one of the crew that knows him?" Optimus thought for a moment, then he had an idea. "I think I have an idea who might."

two hours later, two bots were in the office with the others, and they were being asked with questions, one of them was green like Wasp but bigger, the other looked almost like Wasp because he was yellow.

"Why are we here, sir? We're in enough trouble as it is. And what's with the questions?" The yellow bot asked, Ultra Magnus remained calm and Optimus went next. "The reason he called you here is because of a certain fugitive." the yellow bot now knew what Optimus was talking about.

"No...no, not him, not Wasp." He gasped.

"I take it that you and Wasp aren't on good terms?" the droid asked him. He shook his head.

"Look, Bumblebee, was it? I've only been here for a day and I'm not about to lose my temper, because I just lost it once when I managed to punch a very big hole in a certain someone who insulted me."

"And let me guess, sentinel Minor?" Bumblebee guessed. "Actually, he's a Prime." Optimus corrected.

"We're not gonna get out of this, are we?" Bee asked, Optimus shook his head.

Four hours later, they went to a cell where a certain green bot was waiting.

"Bumble-bot come to gloat?" Wasp asked, he knew Bumblebee well enough to back stab him and made him suffer, he waited for the blame, but it never came. "No, if I did, that would make me look bad. The reason I'm here is because of this femme, and she can be mean. Remember our drill instructor? He got what he deserved because she lost her temper on him for being insulted, trust me, it's funny."

Wasp was surprised, his drill instructor? That made him laugh. " Bumble-bot made that up."

Bumblebee wasn't laughing, he was being serious. Wasp stopped laughing. "Bumble-bot get into Elite Guard?" Bumblebee shook his head. "No, I got kicked out." That surprised Wasp. "Why?" Bumblebee sighed. "Bulkhead was about to get kicked out, so I stood up for him, and we both got kicked out." He explained. "And Iron-bot?" Wasp asked, Bumblebee looked at him. "In the Elite Guard, I wish he was with us right now." he really did wish Ironhide was with them, which was why he was standing next to them. "Well you got your wish, alright." They all jumped when they heard him.

"Iron-bot!" Wasp cried, Ironhide walked to his friend's cell, he was happy to see his friend, but sad to see his friend in a cell. "Been a while, but I wanted to see you after I got in, I wanted to convince the council to let you go, but they refused, they said letting you out would prove you to be more dangerous."

"Well, I don't think he's dangerous, they're just paranoid." The droid half argued. Ultra Magnus stepped in. "They aren't, I know them well enough to be sure they made their decision, but one of them I'm concerned about is manipulating them, and did so before." The droid was flabbergasted, she didn't know that the council was being manipulated. "Are you sure?" She asked, wanting to know if what Ultra Magnus said was true. "Positive, I'm sure of it." he confirmed. "Besides, I never believed him, he joined the council right after he completed Autoboot Camp training." This struck a nerve in Bumblebee's processor.

"Long Arm Prime. All this time I thought he was a good bot. Now I see why, he's the one who sent Wasp to the stockade." He growled.

"I'm thinking Long Arm Prime isn't who he seems to be." The female droid stated, the others looked at her as if her answer was standing in their faces which it already had. "Why're you looking at me like that?" She smiled nervously, Optimus and Magnus were the first to respond. " I think you solved our problem." The droid looked at Ultras Magnus. "What Optimus meant to say was that Long Arm Prime might be the Decepticon spy after all. And if I'm right, he could be one of Megatron's lieutenants, I just hope he doesn't turn out to be Shockwave." He said.

"And what about Wasp?" Bumblebee pointed to Wasp. The female droid jumped from Optimus's shoulder to the inside of Wasp's cell. "Now stand still Wasp, this won't hurt a bit." she said. _I hope this is what I was meant to do, I just hope you trust me with these powers._ She thought hoping the Allspark would trust her with the powers given to her.

As she placed her hand on Wasp's helmet, there was a bright flash of light, the light soon died down, there was Wasp, but back in his original colors and his optics reverted back to their original color. "What just happened? Whu...wha? I can talk normal again, thank you...uh?" He looked down at the female droid only to see her in her alternate mode that looked like her original form lying on her back in daze. "Mommy, is it time to go to school?" Wasp could only chuckle in amusement, picking up the droid and gave her to Optimus. "Well, now we know what her alternate mode looks like now." The others agreed. Then they heard a familiar scream coming from the medbay. "Sentinel." Optimus chuckled.

Hours later, when the droid recovered and learned to transform into her robot mode, she found out that her gadgets were useful in her robot mode just like in her original body, strangely, her terminal arm could fit in the smallest places in where panels were placed on the walls that close to the ground. She though it was strange, but decided not ask.

"I forgot to ask you about your name when we first met, the others want to know your name as well." Optimus told the female droid, she giggled. "Well, I don't exactly have a name, it's more like a number for a name. It's confusing, I know. But I don't want to go there." She explained, Optimus looked puzzled, he wanted to know her name. "Well, can you at least tell me your number? I'd like to get to know you better." he said.

"It's Arfour P-Seventeen, but I Like to be called Arfour, and from where I originally came, it was war for two years, and we're in the third year or near the end of it, anyway, recently in the battle, I had almost all of my dome ripped off by a Buzz droid. They're a nightmare to to all astromech droids like me, and very few are lucky to survive, I still can't get it the image of that buzz droid of my head. It scares me." Optimus didn't know what to do, he was torn between telling Ultra Magnus and keeping Arfour's fear a secret.

"Tell you what, I'll ask Magnus to adopt you, so you will come with me and the others." Arfour brightened up, and agreed.

An hour later, they went to Ultra Magnus's office. "Sir, I'm here to adopt her as my daughter." That surprised Ultra Magnus, Normally he got paper work from the council or Cliffjumper. "Why would you want to adopt her, Optimus? She's been here for a solar cycle." Optimus saw this as his chance to adopt Arfour. "well, she needs to see places other than Cybertron, and she wants to ask you something."

Magnus looked to Arfour. "Can I see the list of who you're looking for?" Ultra Magnus was reluctant to let Arfour look at the list. Ultra Magnus looked back at Optimus who was smiling. "Tell me, Optimus, what really made you think about this?"

Optimus thought long and hard, before he could say anything, Arfour came back with a ton data pads, shocking both Optimus and Ultra Magnus.

"How did you get a hold on those data pads? How are you even managing on TEN data pads?" Ultra Magnus asked with disbelief in his voice. Arfour just shrugged. "I don't know, guess I have super strength. I just found that out a few minutes ago." there was no hint of lying in her voice, both Optimus and Magnus sat there dumbstruck.

"Uh...if you're going to sit all day, I found TEN candidates, if you prefer your mouths to stop hanging, you might want to take a look at them." Arfour had enough of being annoyed, bringing the two bots out of their stupor. Ultra Magnus looked at the ten data pads separately, understanding why she chose ten candidates to go with Optimus's crew. "I see, but if it's your decision, I'll allow it. And as for you, Optimus, I will gladly make the adoption official." he declared, Arfour jumped up and down in joy while the young Prime smiled. Things quickly went silent. Ultra Magnus wasn't finished yet. "However, I want to keep this a secret that I don't want Sentinel to know until he's really guilty of what he's done." Optimus understood Ultra Magnus meant. "I'll take care of her, sir." Magnus nodded in understanding.

A few minutes passed as the two left Ultra Magnus's office, wondering when they would meet the ten candidates. Arfour was excited while Optimus had to keep her calm. _She reminds me of Elita._ He thought. When they got to the hanger, not only did see their crew, but they also saw the ten candidates.

Four out of ten, whom Ironhide knew as Rodimus Prime, Red Alert, Hotshot, and Brawn who was an old friend of Ratchet.

Arfour watched in excitement as the other bots mingled and talked to each other until they looked at Optimus. "Optimus on deck!" Rodimus ordered as the others stood in a straight line. Optimus felt a little nervous, he was going to lead a crew of ten bots, plus his daughter. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous, but I'll do my best to be your captain."

The crew cheered, the young prime was wasn't nervous anymore, he now felt confident that he was to lead a crew of seventeen Autobots, minus his daughter, but there was something he remembered, the other six Autobots, he didn't know them, so he kindly walked up to them. "I didn't quite catch your names, so care to tell me?" The six Autobots reluctantly answered his question.

The first two Autobots stood up, one was short and had a black mask over his optics, and he looked like he could transform into a Cybertronian motorcycle because he was one himself.

"Name's Ransack, and this is my buddy, Crumplezone."

Crumplezone was the bigger one of the two, like Bulkhead, he was big, but he had what looked like cannons on his back, he transformed into a Cybertronian three wheeled vehicle and transformed back into his robot mode.

A small female Autobot the same size as Bumblebee, Wasp, Ransack, and Brawn stood next.

"Glyph is my name, I was a citizen, but when I heard that I was among nine others to repair spacebridges, I knew that it was my talent to work on repairing spacebridges." she explained, Optimus thought so too, it sounded like Bulkhead wasn't the only one who knew about spacebridges.

Another Autobot stood up, he looked like Rodimus, but his entire head was different, his helmet was red, his body sported black and red in some places and white on some of the limbs, but his alternate mode was the same.

"Name's Sideswipe, I'm one of the best detectives in Iacon bedsides Searchlight, Some bots think I'm old, which I am. I can prove that I can do just more than detective's work."

The last bot to stand up was able to transform into a Cybertronian motorcycle like Ransack, and like Ransack, he was red, but his body was different, his helmet looked like it could pass for looking like a certain Decepticon leaders helmet, he had red optics, and a blue faceplate, his shoulders, one wheel each attached and his legs looked like they could form the seat, his torso could form the wheels and motor.

My name's Road Rocket, I don't care if I look like a Decepticon, I was a part of the Elite Guard, and I'm glad to serve under you and your crew, I don't care if you are a washout as Sentinel said you are, I just know you're not responsible for what happened." Optimus looked at the bot like he was reminded of himself.

"I believe you. You remind me of myself, you are more than welcome to come with us, after all, you're an Autobot." Optimus and Road Rocket shook hands, Arfour smiled, now she felt like passing out, she did so, and that caused the entire crew to rush to her aide.

Arfour found herself in the darkness, again, she wasn't alone, this time she was with a spirit, one she wasn't familiar with.

"Welcome, Arfour, I see you are doing well." The spirit said in a welcoming, gentle tone, Arfour could tell that the spirit was a human.

"Who are you? Are you someone I should know?" She asked, the spirit chuckled. "You could say that. I knew your master."

Arfour's eyes widened, she never saw or knew him, but she felt like she could trust him.

"Alright, who are you? I need to trust you if you knew my master. And how did you know my number?" The spirit was silent for a moment, then from out of nowhere, a spark was standing next to the spirit. "His name is Qui-Gon Jinn, and he knew your that master was a young Padawan and trained him into what your master became, as for me, I am Yoketron, a Cyber Ninja, kind of like a Jedi, except we are much more successful, but for now, I will tell you how I began as a Cyber Ninja, when I started out as a Protoform, I was looking for someone who could train me as a Cyber Ninja, and one day, I found a Cyber Ninja by the name of Windblade, the first female Autobot to become the first Cyber Ninja, when she trained me, I found it to be harsh at first, but when I quickly became wiser and adapted to her training, she told me that I had to pass it on to various generations of Autobots, shortly after the war ended, one of my current students was in training and I told him that I would teach him more, but one day, when I was on my way to the dojo, I noticed a former student of mine and he was stealing protoforms, I tried to stop him, but I was too late, he attacked me and I lost, I knew I had failed, My current student saw the aftermath of what happened, I told him to leave me be but he didn't listen, he found a remaining protoform that my former student left purposely behind, he put my dying spark in the protoform, he wanted to know who took the protoforms ans attacked me, my spark faded before I could finish."

Arfour was saddened by the story, but gained enough respect for the Cyber Ninja. "I understand now, but what does have to with Qui-Gon?" She asked, Qui-Gon was the one to speak next. "His story is similar to what I am about to tell you, I was once A Padawan, myself, I also had a master who was known as-."

"Count Dooku." Arfour cut him off, realizing how Qui-gon's master turned to the separatist and the Sith.

"Ah, so you know my master." Qui-Gon mused, Arfour shook her head. "I haven't actually seen him, I heard we were fighting against him and the separatist." Qui-Gon looked in thought before he spoke again.

"I need to ask you something, do you remember when Obi-wan was captured?" Arfour nodded. "Well, let me show you something." he said as the blackness turned into what Afour hated to return to, She saw her master, but he didn't seem to hear her, why wouldn't he see or hear her?

"He cannot see or hear you because we are seeing the past, Yoketron will stay with you when you need someone to stay right by your side." the disembodied voice of Qui-gon spoke, as the sound of a door opened up the, man who was once Qui-Gon's master entered Obi-wan's cell, for once in her life, Arfour saw Count Dooku in person, until Obi-wan said one word that made her flinch.

" _Traitor._ " He spat out, the old Sith would disagree, Arfour could agree with her master more, but the sith lord mentioned something that spiked her interest.

 _A Sith lord infiltrating the Republic? Sounds like there's more of it, but I can't figure it out, why?_ She thought as the cell faded when Qui-Gon reappeared.

"So, what is your conclusion? Have you figured it out?" Yoketron asked, Arfour looked to him. "there's something that isn't right, a Sith in the midst of the Republic, I bet he manipulated the Jedi."

Qui-Gon could see that Arfour was getting closer to the answer, but she was a quick thinker, and then when she put all the answers together like a puzzle, then she spoke.

"It was him, Palpatine, he's the Sith lord, he's the one who started this in the first place!" Qui-Gon was amazed that Arfour found out very quickly, but she wasn't sure if she could go back. "If you decide to go to back from where you came, you might not see your father or your new friends again." Yoketron warned, Arfour forgot about them, she didn't to abandon them, she really didn't. So her mind was made up.

"Maybe, but when I want to go back, I want to bring everyone with me." The two look at her with concerned looks on their faces. "It's impossible, you would have to search for the right coordinates, therefore making it impossible to go between universes." Yoketron spoke, making Arfour think harder.

"Well, I'll find those coordinates, and when I do, I'll prove it, but I need you there with me, I can't do this alone." Qui-gon smiled, he figured Arfour would be persistent, but she needed them.

"Well, your father needs you more, but we will be there with you when you need our guidance." Yoketron had advised Arfour, but Qui-gon was next. "Make it quick Arfour, you don't have very much time!" Arfour was confused, but she didn't have much time before they touched her shoulders, Arfour had time for only one word. "What?" then, back in the real word, Optimus and the others saw something that confused them, two figures on each of Arfour's sides, both at the same height, but bigger than her, one of them Brawn and Ratchet recognized was Yoketron, and other bot was Qui-Gon Jinn, who the others didn't recognize.

The lights died down, Optimus raced to his daughter's side and picked her up, looking at both Qui-gon and Yoketron, who gave him a reassuring nod that Arfour would be alright, When Arfour woke up, she saw Yoketron, but couldn't recognize Qui-Gon, which he helped her confirm by transform in a Jedi star fighter, but what came next was a surprise to all them, an Astromech droid popped out from the droid socket in Qui-Gon's star fighter mode. "Hi! I'm Jolt, I'm your partner, so, got anything you need, 'cause I'm good at data retrieval. Oh, was I too loud?" The others and even Qui-Gon were shocked by this discovery.

Arfour was the first to recover from her shock. "Er, who are you? I don't even know who you are, much less your name."

Jolt sighed and transformed. His transformation was the same as Arfour's, only he had a different color scheme, he was red and black, and he had a different helmet and his body was of the opposite gender, he spoke again, this time, he had gone slowly, but steadily straight, but still in a friendly tone.

Arfour could understand where jolt was heading with what he was saying, well, at least part of it, anyway. "So, what you're saying is...that you were made in my design..." Jolt nodded. "you were also brought to life at the same time as Qui-Gon..." Jolt nodded again. "And you can do data retrieval?" Jolt smiled. "Yep, and I have a ton of knowledge that spans from here to the edge of the universe."

Ratchet didn't believe Jolt about his knowledge. "Hah, I wouldn't believe that in a spark beat if there ever was a bot who would outdo Perceptor in knowledge, he deleted his emotions in order to become intelligent. Now data retrieval, I understand, but that's for rescue and stealth missions only!" Jolt smirked. "Then I guess you didn't know that my processor could hold more than Perceptor's ever could." Ratchet had minutes to register what Jolt had just said before he went silent.

Bumblebee poked Ratchet's helmet for twelve seconds. "Man! I think you broke the doc bot." but Bee was proven wrong, everyone heard Ratchet's engine roaring, and they held their audio receptors, but it was too late for poor Bee as Ratchet started. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? WHADAYA MEAN THAT YOUR PROCESSOR COULD HOLD MORE THAN PERCEPTOR'S EVER COULD?! YOU'RE BLUFFING! AND YOU'RE A MINICON! HOW COULD YOU EVEN HOLD THAT MUCH?!" Everyone on Cybertron had heard the loudest rant coming from Ratchet, it was so loud, it made a medic mess up on Sentinel's chin, the data pads on both Cliffjumper's and Ultra Magnus's desk quake, clatter, and crash to ground, it even shook the emotionless scientist with the intent of the tiniest hint of jealousy in the back of his mind to start a rivalry, even the invention Wheeljack was creating blew up in front of his face.

Ratchet calmed down, but not enough to still be enraged. Jolt felt angry by being insulted, being smart was one thing, but to hear someone call him a Minicon was an insult, and to think he would keep calm was an understatement, Arfour was trying to keep Jolt from ripping Ratchet apart, but it was no use, Jolt slipped from her grasp, and punched a BIG hole through Ratchet's right foreleg.

Ratchet howled in pain as he fell to the ground, and Jolt stomped right up to his face as Ratchet looked in fear of what jolt was going to do. "Let's get one thing straight, I'm a Micromaster, not a Minicon."

Jolt threw Ratchet into the ship's cargo bay and calmed down, Arfour and the others were frightened except Qui-Gon, who showed barely any emotion because he was trying to keep his emotions in check, Arfour looked at both her father and Qui-gon. "Will Ratchet be alright?" Optimus tried to look calm, but his concerns were beginning to show through his face. "I'm sure he'll be alright, but I'm more worried for Bumblebee at the moment."

Red Alert had moved before Optimus could ask her to, prompting him to look in her direction, watching her working on Bumblebee's audio receptors, and Optimus turned to his crew and advised them to turn around because what Red Alert was doing delicate procedure, they were trying ignore Bumblebee's screams.

Arfour dared herself to turn around to look, and saw what was happening, she could see Bee's helmet and face on the ground, and saw the metal skeletal skull where Bee's face had been. She could see the inner workings of the skull as Red Alert began removing the fried audio receptors, and replaced them with spares that she had when she finished Autobot Academy, then she was done and put Bumblebee's face back on, then Bee his helmet back on. "That hurt, you know." He said in pain, Red Alert looked sorry. "I'm sorry if it hurt, but I had to. It was a very delicate procedure, and I had spares for you to use, You need them."

Bumblebee muttered something about giving Ratchet a piece of his processor. "Looks like we need to go, we're behind schedule." Optimus remembered, the crew already got on board in a hurry, leaving behind only two crates, Optimus didn't mind, he worried about Ratchet's leg and ordered Red Alert to repair Ratchet, Arfour just thought about what was going to happen, few hours later, everyone were in their personal quarters as they were in stasis mode, all but Arfour, she was thinking about the things that happened, until a someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said as the door opened to reveal Jolt, Arfour was shocked to see Jolt standing at a distance from her. "Sorry for what happened earlier, I didn't know what came over me." Arfour smiled, despite her confused expression, she felt sorry for the Micromaster, she wondered if she herself was like him, with her mind made up, she decided to ask Jolt. "um...Jolt? Do you mind if I ask you something?" Jolt shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind." Arfour mustered up the courage to say it, but she wasn't sure how Jolt was going to react. "Am I a Micromaster? Could you scan me just to be sure?"

Jolt was surprised, but his thoughts were interrupted by his feelings for her, but he mentally slapped himself to think a second time before he answered. "I-I don't know, why don't we head down to the medbay?" Arfour shrugged. "okay." they headed to the medbay, when they got there, they saw Red Alert working with Ratchet, and Arfour asked them to scan her, they agreed to scan her, and told her to lay down, and the scan was underway.

The computers listed so many mods and revealed vital info that was secret to no one in particular, but it was still secret to those who were already in the medbay, Ratchet was stunned , Jolt stared in disbelief, Red Alert was shocked, Arfour was surprised, they were looking at coordinates for all the planets that Arfour stored in her processor when she was still a droid back in her galaxy.

"I'm a Micromaster, but I still have the coordinates? I bet Qui-Gon will be surprised." the others wondered what Arfour was talking about, she ran off before they could find her.

Arfour ran to find Qui-Gon and tell him about her recent discovery, and when she did, she found Qui-Gon meditating. Qui-Gon noticed her presence, and turned towards her. "Is there a problem?" He asked, Arfour shook her head. "No, master Qui-Gon, I made a recent discovery."

"What sort of discovery?" He asked, Arfour took the time to rest on Qui-Gon's leg. "I found out that I had coordinates from our galaxy since I turned into this form." Qui-Gon was shocked, was there a way to return home?

"And that's not all, I found out I'm a Micromaster like Jolt." Qui-gon was surprised, all these surprises were somewhat interesting. "I see." he replied. "And I also have a lot more mods than I had."

 _Well, this was an interesting day._ He thought as Arfour left. _I think I will talk to Yoketron about this._

Arfour walked to her quarters to rest for tomorrow.

The next day, Arfour and everyone were working on a spacebridge, they met a lone Autobot Cyber Ninja named Prowl, due to his anger and vengeance, he didn't see his recently revived master until he saw him a second time among Prime's crew.

"M-master? Is that really you?" Prowl looked disbelief, Yoketron smiled. "It is, my student. We can continue your training if you want." Prowl was so happy, he hugged his master and you could hear him cry, who said robots couldn't cry? Prowl calmed down, as he and Yoketron smiled. "Sorry, I had to let it out, I missed you, master Yoketron, and yes, I want to continue my training." He smiled. "But how are you online? I saw you go offline." Yoketron's smile continued. "Yes I was offline for a short time, but this little femme brought me along with her." He pointed to Arfour, who looked to Prowl. "So I hear that you brought my master back, is that true?" Arfour smiled. "Well, it's half true, but yes, I did. You see, someone else I didn't know was also brought back and now he's my master, too! Strange isn't it? One minute you're in the blackness, then two people who you don't know show up, tell and show you things you haven't seen already have happened, and next you start realizing things are not what they seem, and to think I'm in this body when I black out."

Prowl was confused. "Did you say that is not your real body?" Arfour stuttered. "I-I didn't mean it like like that! This my real body, yes. But you have to talk to my dad about that." Prowl looked around, he didn't know Optimus was Arfour's father, so Optimus walked towards him. "I'm her father, so let's talk about this privately somewhere, okay?" Before Optimus and prowl could move, a blue glowing light shown from under the rock, causing Optimus to bring out the ax from his subspace compartment.

"Prime! NOOOO!" Ratchet shouted, but it was too late as Optimus swung the ax and chopped the rock in two. There, sitting before them was the Allspark. "is that Allspark?" Crumplezone asked, Ransack looked at his buddy. "I think so, but how did it get here of all places?" He questioned, Ratchet had the answer. "during the great war, we were near victory as we launched the Allspark to into the spacebridge, causing the Decepticons to go into panic and lose the war, after that, they were exiled into deep space, looking for it. If they couldn't find it, neither did we." He explained. "Until now." finished Prowl. Suddenly Optimus got a transmission from Glyph. "Glyph to Optimus, we've got Decepticons coming in hot, so I suggest you better high tail it in the ship." Optimus got the message. "Roger that, Glyph, we're on our way, and we have precious cargo coming aboard."

Everyone got on the ship as fast as they could, everyone found themselves in the cargo bay.

"you know anything about the Allspark, Prime? 'Cause I know." Ratchet quipped, Prime knew only one thing to say about it, but he hadn't figured how to say it, but he had to say it anyway. "yeah, it's what gave us Autobots life." Arfour soon stepped in. "Its power could be abused if in the wrong hands, I've seen that way too often." The others stood quiet and shocked at her finishing statement, the only ones who would understand were Ratchet, Qui-gon, Yoketron and Optimus.

The silence was short lived. "So if this the real Allspark, we found it, right?" Asked bumblebee, but Ratchet saw it the other way around. "No, I'm saying it found US!" he said as the sirens blared around the entire ship. They rushed to the command deck as Optimus ordered the ship to blast off at full speed, but it wasn't enough as the Decepticon ship was right behind them, and too close.

Inside the ship, viewing from the ship's window was Starscream, seeing the Autobot ship, particularly with no interest in the ship. "When Megatron said he felt the presence of the Allspark, I thought he was crazy, well, I never believed in his words, because I doubt we'll find the Allspark on this spark forsaken vessel." Another decepticon, Lugnut, was enraged by Starscream's wisecrack. "Traitor! Megatron is wise, Megatron is bold! Megatron will-!" Lugnut was cut off by one of two seekers who shot a warning shot, telling him to shut his mouth. "finally, I was dying from boredom, the big idiot's worse than Starscream. Thundercracker, Will any of us survive? I don't think I could go on much longer." Skywarp groaned as he and Thundercracker were standing next to several other Decepticons. "Spare us your theatrics, Skywarp. I prefer to follow Megatron's orders rather than Overlord, what an oaf Overlord was, at least Deathasuarus was a better commander, Megatron is an example of what a leader should be." Icepick explained.

Starscream looked at Icepick, with an angry glare. "Well, so am I, and you are supposed to follow my orders when Megatron is not around." Icepick glared defiantly back at Starscream, then two decepticons left the bridge with Thundercracker and Skywarp in two as megatron was coming up close. "Deadlock, Blackarachnia, Thunercracker, Skywarp, what are you four doing?" he questioned them. Deadlock spoke up. "We're leaving the decepticons, we came to an agreement that we've had enough, this wasn't honorable, it was slaughter on our home, we want to leave this behind for a reason."

Thundercracker spoke next. "Look, Megatron, things are different now than they were back then, I've had my fill of the decepticon side and so has skywarp, one of the reasons was Starscream, he's always bossing us around and having us do his work for him, we're tired of him and that's that why we're leaving." Blackarachnia was the last to speak. "Deadlock told me that revenge doesn't solve anything because of what he saw, he told me what he did when he thought he was doing the right thing. Now I see what I'm doing wrong, I just wish I hadn't gone to the same planet where your troops found me."

Megatron was furious, but he understood their reasons for leaving the decepticons. "Fine, Join the Autobots, I won't hesitate to offline you when we meet again."

They parted ways, the four went to an escape pod and launched towards the Autobot ship.

"Boss bot, I'm picking up a escape pod with four Decepticon signals." Bulkhead reported.

"Maybe they want to make peace." Ransack theorized. "Don't be stupid, Decepticons never made peace because all they want is war." Ratchet shot back, Optimus was getting a signal. "Well, we're about to find out. Patch them through." he ordered. The screen showing the four former Decepticons. "Greetings Autobots, it's just us four as we're sure you're aware." Deadlock spoke getting Ratchet's attention. "Are you sure you were sent by Megatron? If you were, then I'm not interested."

"Then you'll be interested to hear this, we left the Decepticons." Thudercracker explained, Ratchet was surprised. "Well this is the first time I've heard you say that, I've never heard of a Decepticon defect to the Autobots." Blackarachnia spoke next. "I was an Autobot once, but from my voice, I'm sure one of you can recognize me."

Optimus was the first to recognize Blackarachnia's voice. "Elita-One? Is that you?!" Blackarachnia smiled sadly. "Yes, but I'll tell you later. Can we come aboard?" Ratchet was against it at first, but Optimus assured him that the four of them wouldn't try anything.

Optimus was at the hanger bay to let the former Decepticons in. "I assume you are Deadlock?" The Decepticon smiled. "Please, that name no longer suits me. Call me Drift. I assume you know Blackarachnia?"

"Yes I do, She used to be known as Elita-One in Autoboot camp, we went on an unofficial mission to Archa-seven. And the rest you know is history." Optimus Explained, Drift seemed to figure something out that Optimus didn't tell him. "You weren't the one who decided. Besides, Blackarachnia told me what happened after you left her." Optimus sighed. "well it wasn't my choice, it was someone else's choice to leave her behind." Drift was now curious, he wanted to know more. "Who was it? though, I'll tell you what happened after you left." Optimus began to start. "It was a fellow Autoboot camp member named Sentinel Prime, and let me tell you, he was a pain in the diode. All he cared about was himself. How I knew he started the whole thing was the unofficial mission, I guess after that was a chain reaction, me adopting a daughter, learning that we had a Decepticon spy in our midst and releasing an accused innocent, my daughter backing out and comes two bots from the Allspark, I know it sounds insane, but ask my daughter about that. And what happened on to Eilta on Archa-seven?"

"When Blackarachnia woke up, she was attacked by one of the remaining inhabitants and they were too close to a Transwarp cell, that's the result of what you saw. It scared me as well, she's a techno-organic now and she's the first one. When she met me, she told me that she wanted revenge against you, but I told her that revenge wasn't the answer. By the way, I saw the Allspark, you're going to keep from Megatron, right? Well, I'm going to help you."

"Glad you could help. We need to get out of here, first." Optimus finished as they reached the command deck.

"Contact Ultra Magnus, we need to tell him that we're under attack and that we have the Allspark."

"Patching through to Cybertron command." Ratchet annouced. The screen went online, and to their surprise, it was Jazz. "Yo, O.P. What's going on? Run into trouble?"

"You could say that, we have the Allspark and guess who's after us?"Jazz believed every word Optimus said. "Let me guess, the big M's after you?"

"Yes Jazz, Megatron's after us, and we gained some allies along the way. And your Master's back, I don't know how to explain it, but he's here." Yoketron stepped up to see Jazz. "Jazz, my old friend, it's been some time." Jazz was speechless, he didn't know what to say, but he recovered quickly. "I don't believe it, master...is that you?"

Yoketron chuckled. "Yes, it's me. Can you get us through to Magnus?"

Jazz smiled. "Yes, master, I'll get you through." the screen was replaced by another with ultra Magnus on it. "Ultra Magnus here, Optimus Prime, we'll be there to stop Megatron, and Optimus, don't try to be a hero, it's not in your programing." The screen shut off.

Then the Nemesis started to open fire, causing the ship to evade being hit by one of the shots.

"We're all gonna die, aren't we?" Bumblebee asked like it was the end of the universe.

"Well, we're not going to die, we're going to live if we escape with our lives intact." Optimus had gone into manual override to steer clear of the nemesis.

But Megatron had anticipated this as he was about to take off in Cybertronian vehicle mode, but Starscream entered unannounced, but Megatron knew Starscream was there. "Starscream, Why are you here?" He asked, not not even aware of the bomb in Starscream's right servo. "Only to wish you luck, my liege." He mocked as he placed the bomb on Megatron's right shoulder. Megatron, unamused by Starscream's mocking tone, never noticed the bomb. "I do not believe in luck." He said, transforming and taking off, chasing after the Autobot ship. "Neither...do I." Starscream was glad Megatron was too away too what he said, several minutes had passed as the bomb on Megatron's right shoulder went off and exploded. Starscream had seen what was supposed to be Megatron's death, but what he did not see was that Megatron survived the explosion and that the bomb helped open a hole to let him in.

Everyone on the Nemesis saw the explosion, Starscream lied about Megatron being blasted to scrap, something Lugnut refused to believe. "Those accursed Autobots! They shall know Megatron's wrath! OPEN FI-!" Blitzwing, a Decepticon triple changer, along with Starscream and Icepick were trying to hold him back, but they were failing badly. "LET ME GO! THE AUTOBOTS WILL PAY FOR MURDERING MEGATRON!" Starscream was halfway between admiring Lugnut's rage and fearing for his life, if Lugnut had finished the word 'fire', the Allspark would be lost if the Autobot ship was destroyed, and the Decepticons would have nothing but a lost cause to follow. He hated to admit it, but he began to have second thoughts. "DON'T! Do you want to destroy the Allspark? I hate to admit it, but Megatron ordered us to cripple the ship, not destroy it!" Blitzwing's hot head personality had to agree with Starscream. "for once, Starscream's right, Lugnut! Do you have any idea what you would've done!?" Lugnut was trying to break free, the three cons around him were finally losing their hold on him, due to his blind rage, Lugnut threw each of them around like human rag dolls.

The other Decepticons hid from the rage blind Lugnut to avoid any injuries and being permanently offline. Starscream could see Lugnut walking towards him. "Traitor..." he heard Lugnut say. "You killed him..." Starscream's Optics widened, he didn't know how Lugnut knew, he guessed from Lugnut's blind rage that Lugnut went insane and snapped, if Lugnut somehow saw it happen, then Starscream would have been offline by now. Luckily for him, Lugnut was literally frozen by the freeze ray cannon on Blitzwing's back. "We need to get him away from here." Blitzwing's icy persona stated, seeing that the ice wasn't enough, Starscream suggested that Lugnut be thrown out the same place Megatron left. As they got there, the three decepticons pushed the frozen berserk Decepticon out of the entrance and into space the ice cube containing lugnut floated away, never to be seen again.

The Autobot ship began to glow, the three Decepticons saw what was happening, and evacuated but not before a Decepticon femme confessed her love to Starscream and kissed him. Starscream was rather surprised, as soon as the femme got in her escape pod, she told Starscream her name. And then Starscream began a short conversation with Blitzwing and Icepick. "We have to leave the Protoforms behind, besides, they'll be protected, so when the nemesis crashes somewhere, we'll eventually find it, it's what Megatron would want." Icepick began to think about what Starscream said, and what Lugnut said as well. "Speaking of Megatron, Lugnut said you killed him, I mean you always did try to overthrow him, but did you really offline Megatron?"

Starscream frowned he began to think. "I-I don't know if I really did, when he was about to leave, I put a bomb on his left shoulder..." Then it hit him. "Of course! When the bomb went off, the explosion only took off his right arm, and blew a hole in the autobot ship, I guess I did help, not intentionally, but I did. Oh no, he'll offline me when he finds out!" Blitzwing calmed him down. "Alright, no need to panic, yes you did help, you did lie, and Lugnut went insane, he nearly destroyed the Allspark. But I see no reason to kill you. Still, you are responsible for these events happening, I know you regret it, but you need to realize that if Megatron is going to be dead, we won't have a leader." that was where Icepick came in.

"But there is Deathasuarus, he lead me and his troops to victory, he's a bit insane, but he gets the job done." Starscream didn't want to believe it, but he knew Icepick was right.

"Well, there is another way, we could stay with the ship." Blitzwing calculated, Icepick found that idea dangerous and insane. "That's insane, that explosion could make us go offline!" Starscream wasn't happy about it, either, but it was the only choice, but he didn't get the chance to say it as the explosion rocked the ship.

Earlier, the Autobot ship went through the Spacebridge and when it went through, the spacbridge exploded.

As soon as the Autobot ship arrived out of the spacebridge, it was over another planet.

"Damage report." Optimus ordered, before anyone could reply, Megatron appeared from the smoke and attacked Optimus, as everyone saw what was happening, Megatron grabbed him by the throat. "The Allspark, where is it?" Optimus somehow touched a button on the console behind him and the gravity on the entire ship was gone, everyone was floating. "Good thinking, Prime, turning off the anti-gravity field puts us on equal footing." Ratchet appraised while floating. "Hey, who turned off the gravity?" Bumblebee asked, not knowing that Megatron was already there in front of him, with Ransack following close behind. Bulkhead was behind them, but he was coming in too fast and pushed them by mistake. "Sorry, my bad." the two bots hit Megatron's back, he noticed them. "You know what? You're even uglier from this angle." Bumblebee mocked, Megatron didn't take too kindly to that very well, he brought out his sword, and started to swing at the two small bots, but it was hard to do that only with one arm. "And scarier, too. " Ransack finished, clearly not wanting to get sliced in two. Qui-Gon appeared from out of nowhere. Optimus tried to stop him, but Qui-Gon was revealed to be a hologram, the real Qui-Gon appeared from behind Megatron and sliced the arm below the shoulder. Megatron let out a groan of agony, but that didn't stop him from knocking Optimus into the controls, causing the Entire ship's gravity to return to normal.

It was then the ship went faster and into the planet's atmosphere, the only two who were reaching the cargo bay were Optimus and Megatron, it seemed that Megatron was about to crush Optimus until the Allspark began to glow, distracting Megatron long enough for Optimus to take advantage of the situation as the end of his ax extended enough to press the button to the entrance.

With his strength returning, Optimus pushed Megatron, but Megatron held on to one side of the entrance, with one final push from Prime who's ax was lodged in the other side of the entrance, Megatron was turning into a burning ball of flames as Optimus watched.

"what happened to megatron?" Thundercracker asked as he helped Optimus back to the bridge. "Burned in the atmosphere, that's what I saw." Thundercracker couldn't believe what he heard. "You're joking, right? I've known him for mega cycles, he couldn't simply burn in the atmosphere." Optimus looked back at Thundercracker. "Well, I'm not saying that I don't believe you, I just had to keep the Allspark safe." Thundercracker couldn't argue, but he was concerned about what was happen next. "Ratchet said we're closing in on a populated sector, what do we do?" Optimus ran to the controls and ordered a manual override. The ship was steering clear, but it was headed to a lake. Everyone except Arfour were in their stasis pods.

Arfour jumped when the ship splashed upon impact. _Well, I better keep watch for who knows how long. Besides, I have to know the name of this planet, I'll have to get familiar with this planet._ She thought as she began to start Teletraan-1's program. "Rise and Shine Teletraan, I need to know the name of this planet." she ordered, Teletraan one was silent as the female A.I ran some scans, then came up with no result. "Planet not identified on this uncharted star system." the female A.I droned, Arfour shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe it, mechs who designed the AI either were really dumb 'cause they've never been around women or were total perverts." The A.I was silent, it didn't respond, Arfour was getting annoyed, she didn't like talking to herself, she was pacing back and forth for a few minutes until an idea struck in her mind, she looked at the A.I., unleashing a devilish grin. "say, Teletraan?" She asked, hoping to get an answer from Teletraan-1. "Question accepted." that was all Teletraan could say, but it was a start. "how would you like an upgrade?" The female A.I was silent for a moment, then spoke again. "Upgrade accepted." Arfour smiled victoriously, then she got to work the A.I.'s program, it took her seven Earth hours until she was finished. "there, how're you feeling?" The A.I. was booted up, Arfour hoped the upgrade worked, but her answer was sooner than expected. "I feel like I've been hit by a Cybertronian semi." Arfour hadn't expected that answer to come out like painful memory.

"Kidding! Sorry, I'm still adjusting, but I'll be alright, you did great! How long was that upgrade?"

Arfour sighed in relief, she was tired, but happy. "Seven hours, but it was worth it, I'm tired."

The female A.I was chuckling softly. "I hope you have a good rest, you definitely need it." Arfour smiled, but she wasn't finished just yet. "I will, but before I do, will you scan some vehicle modes? It's not for me, or Jolt, or even master Qui-gon, I'm wanting to scan some vehicles for the crew, even my father." The female A.I. giggled. "You got it, girl!" a few minutes passed by as Arfour was about to enter her room, she heard a sound coming from the room where the stasis pods were, she checked every pod until she heard a banging sound.

It was coming from the pod near the entrance, the glass was beginning to crack with so much force, it broke open revealing a figure that looked like Jolt and herself, but a little different, sure the figure looked like her, but the dome was bronze, Arfour was sure that that the Cybertronian looked familiar.

"R4-G9? Is that you?" The new Cybertronian looked up at Arfour, the newcomer tried get up, but failed in an attempt to do so.

"Want me to help?" Arfour offered, the newcomer held out her hand to Arfour helped her up. "thanks, Arfour, I've missed you, so much."

Arfour scanned her old friend, which made the Cybertronian uncomfortable. "Please don't look at me like that."

"Sorry, I was scanning you to make sure you weren't damaged." Arfour clarified as she finished scanning.

Then another sound was heard, it was coming from the same stasis pod as another figure fell out, this figure was white and pink, her dome like the two before her was on her back, and her dome was silver and pink. The two instantly recognized her. "Katie! Are we glad to see you!" the newest arrival had gotten up without a problem, but couldn't keep her balance as Arfour caught her. "Watch where you step, you'll have to get used to your new body." Arfour cautiously warned Katie as she helped Katie stand up.

"Come on, I've got something to show you." The two Cybertronians followed Arfour to the bridge, simply dumbstruck, but in awe at what they were seeing. "Wow, look at all this! It's like it was made for giant droids!" Arfour chuckled, she knew what Katie was talking about. "Well, you're half right, only we aren't really droids anymore, we're Cybertronians." That got the two to look at her like she was crazy. "Wait, we look like droids but we aren't? And what are Cybertronians?"

"remember those vulture droids?" the two cybertronians nodded, they knew what those droids looked like. "well, imagine Cybertronians as their size, only bigger and taller, they can feel emotions like us, but unlike us, they live on a planet that's completely metal, and like the Republic and the Separatist, they are in a war."

the two Cybertronians paled when they heard the word "Republic".

"Actually, the republic's gone."

Arfour was brought out of her happy mood. "I figured it would happen, it was only a matter of time before I found out."

Arfour Geenine and Katie were staring at Arfour with their mouths wide open.

At that moment, Teletrann-1 was finished with scanning, Arfour looked at the list.

She saw a lot of vehicles, to her, they looked primitive, but able to fool the natives. She saw the first vehicle that came to her mind. _Hmm, that that military vehicle looks good foe Thundercracker and Skywarp._ She thought as she looked at a F-15 Eagle fighter jet, assigning it to both of the former seekers as Arfour looked at the next vehicle **(A/N: They get their original jet modes from the original cartoon)** , it was an old 1984 Mitsubishi van, Arfour thought Red Alert, Ironhide, and Ratchet would like it **(A/N: Ratchet and Ironhide also their original vehicle modes, and this the first time Red Alert's gotten an old vehicle mode, so she share the same transformation as Ratchet and Ironhide)** , so the vehicle was assigned to all three, and the next vehicle was a Yamaha TRZ 50 motorcycle and the only ones who would fit that description would be Road Rocket, Yoketron, and Ransack.

The next was a 2014 Chevrolet Corvette C7 race car, it seemed to fit Rodimus well for it's speed. **(A/N: Think about the car, but with the spoiler from Rodimus's Cybertronian vehicle mode)**

A custom 1982 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am with a light bar under the hood and head lights was chosen for Sideswipe. **(A/N: Yeah, a car that most fans of the Knight Rider series are familiar with since they've seen it all, so I thought, Why not? it's the perfect vehicle mode for Sideswipe, but his color's gonna change in robot mode later on)**

For Blackarachnia, she had a 1996 Chrysler FH car **(A/N: A car I'm familiar with, I've rode in it before when I was a kid, so I thought I'd give it to her)**

A 2003 General Motors Hummer H3 car for Brawn, A Volkswagen E-Bugster concept car for Hotshot, a Honda FC sports car for Drift, a 2015 Honda Fit Hybrid car for Bumblebee, wasp, and Glyph, the last three were Prowl, Bulkhead, and Optimus, and since Arfour knew it would be hard to figure out. Then it hit her, she decided to wait, but didn't know for how long. Katie came up and looked at Teletrann-1. "What Are you?" Teletrann popped up in a hologram form looking like a sixteen year old human girl in a pink Japanese police outfit with a matching pink skirt, pink socks that went above the knees, white and pink raised boots that went a bit above the knees, and a pink and white Japanese police hat with Sirens attached to the hat with a microphone built in, and it had the Autobot symbol to complete the look. **(A/N: Think of T-AI from the 2001 R.I.D Series, since I thought of giving her the same appearance)**

"Glad you asked, I'm Teletrann-1, I'm the ships A.I.. I run the ship's systems nice and smooth, and I happen to be upgraded to be just like the rest of you, Per Arfour's genius programing and I thank her for that." Teletran-1 responded, her voice a bit higher and younger than it should be. Katie was Surprised and looked at Afour with a hint of jealousy in her optics, and she was a bit mad. "You didn't tell me about this, just what have you been doing?" Arfour explained explained what had just happened in the last several hours and explaining about the Allspark took awhile for the other two Cybertronians to digest all of the info Arfour was giving them, but Katie was the first to speak after Arfour finished explaining.

"So, all this time, we're stuck in a reality that's slower than our own, and now we're stuck in another war?" Katie had it all summarized, but not enough, Arfour remained serious. "We're already going into another war. We already missed the Great War, but another war will start if I estimate it is fifty years from today. And judging by the light from the water, I'd say it's about morning." And she was right, it was already morning.

The three droids and A.I were the only ones to witness what the others could not, for as Arfour estimated, fifty years passed by, and the city they passed over had completely changed, it had been more modern than it had over the fifty years that had passed, robots were all over the city with humans, the city was peaceful.

But one thing hadn't changed, and that was the Autobot ship under Lake Erie, nothing interesting had been going on over the course of the temporary crew, except doing routine maintenance checks every year, but today was going to be different.

"As of today, only the four of us are still on active duty with the rest of the crew in stasis-!"

"Uh...boss?"

"Yes, Katie?"

"We're getting bored, you may sound like a respected leader, but your speeches are getting boring, in fact, you've been giving us the same kind of speech every year."

Arfour had been getting annoyed by Katie's attitude. "Well, I've trying to get you two in shape, and look at Geennine, she's been training herself to the best of her abilities, but you've been slacking off by doing nothing! And what is your excuse for slacking off?" _And acting like Bumblebee if he's not like that._ Arfour thought. _And I was inspired by my father, after all, I do sound like him in a way._ **(A/N: Arfour's personality is a bit based off of Prime Optimus.)** _  
_

Katie smiled. "While you've been training, I was gathering information on where we are." She replied in a singsong voice.

All optics were on her. "Go on, spill it, Katie." Arfour Geenine egged Katie on.

"Well, I found out the name of this city, it's called New Detroit." Katie blurted out.

 _Well, she's persistent, I'll give her that, but that still gives us a question about what planet we're on._

This lasted on for a couple of minutes until the alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Arfour Geenine was unaware of the alarm, in fact, neither of them were, not even Teletrann. The stasis pods opened, releasing the rest of the crew.

"Where are we?" Optimus wondered aloud, hearing the alarm, and he wasn't the only one.

"And what's with the alarm?" Bumblebee asked, Prowl and the others looked over to a pink blob like substance was entering the room. "Probably something to do with-AH!" He yelped out as the substance jumped onto his arm, frantically trying to shake it off. Before it could try anything, Yoketron removed the substance with the Processor Over Matter technique as Ratchet contained it in canister. "Whatever this thing is, it isn't friendly, and it's dangerous."

they went over to the bridge, only to find Teletrann in their faces. "Where have you been?! We've got a crisis on our hands here!" Most of the crew didn't understand the term, Teletrann was fuming, apparently she and the droids were in a situation they couldn't handle. "Just...follow me." she said still fuming, the crew eventually followed her into another room. There, they found the three droids, Arfour they were familiar with, but not with Arfour Geenine and Artoo Katie, Jolt looked nervous, three femmes, one mech, how was he going to deal with this? He was brought out of his thoughts by Arfour looking at him, trying to get his attention.

"Did you get what I said?" she asked expecting an answer, he shook his head saying "no".

Arfour tried to explain, but it was no use, Jolt was just staring, looking at her, as if he was in love. Arfour facepalmed, she wasn't in the mood for jolt's staring, she looked at Qui-gon to pick up jolt, he did, and jolt snapped out of his stare. Arfour told everyone to step into the reformatting chamber except Optimus, Qui-gon, Prowl, Bulkhead, and jolt. Blackarachnia was the first to go in, at first it seemed quiet, but a moment later, she came out looking like her previous appearance when she was Elita-one, even she was at a loss, Arfour and Teletrann smiled. The next ones were Thundercracker and Skywarp, and one at a time, they came out looking a little different, but otherwise the same, thanks to their color schemes. **(A/N: Think of the Seeker helmet from the Decepticon Air episode)** The others came out looking different but still recognizable, Optimus was concerned, but Teletrann told him that she sent a sky spy to search for three vehicles.

The First vehicle that was scanned, A fire truck for Optimus, the second was a police motorcycle for Prowl, the last one a Swat van for Bulkhead. Everything was set. "Autobots, transform!" Optimus ordered to his crew as they each transformed. "Not bad, huh?" He asked. Everyone voiced their approval of their vehicle modes. Arfour had gotten inside Optimus's vehicle mode, Arfour Geenine on Prowl, and Katie in Bumblebee.

The entrance opened up, and only a handful of Autobots left with Optimus as he went above the water and onto concrete taking in his surroundings as did his team, Arfour, Katie, and Arfour Geenine got off/out of their respective rides.

"Dad, we'll get the humans out of here, they could get injured." Optimus couldn't show how happy he was since he was in vehicle mode, but he was proud of Arfour being just like him. "Alright, keep them out of the way, they don't need to be here, one human out of many could be in danger if they aren't with the rest of the humans." he warned the group, but his warning came little, too late. A little girl came out chasing her robot dog as she was trying to her security key card back, but Arfour saw her anyway. "looks like your warning came out too late, dad. I'll try to get the girl out of here, that way, I'll get her to safety." Optimus nodded in his vehicle mode, the girl from earlier had gotten her key card free from her cybernetic pet as Arfour came up to her, as the girl looked up, she look afraid of the droid. "Look, I'm not here hurt you, but you need to get out of here." But the fear in the girl's eyes said otherwise, she screamed as Arfour held her audio receptors from the girl's screaming, the little girl started to run.

"Wait, you're going the wrong way!" Arfour called out, but the girl was too far, and got snatched up by the creature's tentacles, Arfour didn't have time to stare in fear, she had to do something, but Optimus had beaten her to it.

"Autobots, Transform!" He shouted, all of them transformed, leaving the humans behind them amazed, bewildered, and confused.

The girl stopped screaming as she saw everyone in their robot modes, her fear was replaced by awe and interest as she watched Optimus reveal his ax. "Cool!" she said.

* * *

 **Alpha: I said I was sorry! How many times am I going to say it over and over?**

 **Medic: Until I fix his spine with the medi-gun, he'll hunt you down.**

 **Luke: Aren't you aware he's not the first one, nor is he going to be the last to do payback?**

 **Medic: So? Alpha's not the first OC to do this, Trevor bauer from the Autoknights Series was the first to do that to his creator, at least to Prowl's knowledge.**

 **Ezra: Autoknights?**

 **Luke: I know them. They watched our movies back in the fourth Autoknights story. When Many Worlds Collide.**

 **Ezra: Well, have they watched the Clone Wars and Rebels movies, yet? I'm starting to think they're far behind.**

 **Medic: Can we please get back to the matter at hand? I'm sure he's not happy right now.**

 **Me: Alpha?**

 **Alpha: Er...yeah, Prowl?**

 **Me: After Medic is finished with fixing my spine, I'm going to give you a fifty second head start, I'm lucky X isn't here, 'cause I'm going to chase you down in the new X-wing Fighter from The Force Awakens.**

 **Luke: You're seriously going to do that?**

 **Me: he started this, and I'm gonna end this, one way, or another.**

 **Medic: Well, you can do that after I finish putting your spine back in.**

 **Me: Alright, doc. *Looks at the readers* Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. By the way, Jolt is based on Cybertron Jolt from the Unicron Trilogy, with a slight adjustment, like a little more of a attitude, and sorry about the way did the chapter, I wanted to do more but I'm running out of ideas, and like you, I have no idea how Blackarachnia goes back to being Elita-One, it just slipped! but I hope you like the roster for a few others, like glyph, Road Rocket, Drift, and more. I would have included Wheeljack, but he's needed elsewhere, plus, the voice actresses for Arfour, Katie, Arfour Geenine Deedee Magno Hall who currently voices Pearl from Steven Universe, Adrea Libman who Currently voices Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy from My Little Pony for Katie, as well as Tabbitha St. Germain for the voice of Princess/Vice Principle Luna from My Little Pony/Equestria Girls as Arfour Geenine, and before you ask, Katie is the same character as R2-KT, the fan created droid that appeared in the Clone Wars movie and series. She also exist in real life. Also, Thundercracker leaving the Decepticons and joining the Autobots is no surprise to me, although, Skywarp joining the Wreckers in the G1 continuity was a big surprise to me, so I let him join the Autobots, and yes, they aren't clones in this story, although the Starscream clones based on their colors will be in the story  
**

 **Ezra: what about those who hate the story?**

 **Me: Well, they can rot in the Inferno for all I care, and I know I'm using the Beast Wars term for Hell, believe me, it's better than the Pit.**

 **Luke: Wow, Mouthy, aren't we?**

 **Me: Please don't, Luke. Don't let Alpha corrupt you.**

 **Luke: Are you saying he's working with the dark side of the Force?**

 **Me: Not even close. What I'm saying is that you do NOT want him to rub off on you.**

 **Luke: Oh, that kind of corruption.**

 **Me: Yeah.**

 **Medic: Well, you're good to go.**

 **Me: Thanks.**

 **Alpha: I should go.*Runs off***

 **Ezra: Wow, you weren't kidding, were you?**

 **Me: I never am when it comes to being serious. R &R everyone. As for Alpha, it's not gonna be pretty. Oh, Almost forgot, Teletrann's voice actress is still Tara Strong, but with Twilight Sparkle's Personality, attitude, and voice from My Little Pony, and nothing's changed about that girl. Yes, THAT girl. You know who I'm talking about.**


End file.
